Bad case of loving you
by CrazyNinjaChicks
Summary: Songfic about Rose, Martha and Jack. what do they have in common? They all love the Doctor!


Bad case of loving you by Bones

**A/N: I ****LOVE**** David Tennant!!! He is the ****BEST**** doctor!!!**

A/N: this is my first ever Doctor who fanfic! I heard this song and it gave me an idea. I hope you like!

Ever Since she had laid her eyes upon him, she had fallen in love. With his cute face, wonderful smile, his wit, charm, ability to always attract trouble and save the day.

Yes he had a dark past but he also had a wonderful life, always travelling, seeing the whole universe at whatever time he picked, travelling in a little blue box that was in fact bigger on the inside and getting to meet so many interesting people. Of course he could be a bit pompous about his incredible knowledge and intellect but that was just another reason why she loved him.

Who wouldn't fall in love with a dashing alien that was always saving her life with a wicked grin?

Well at least Rose had. And Martha. And Jack. And maybe Donna if she got over his pig headedness that got in to way of hers.

**(Doctor, Doctor)**

_**Wooah  
**__  
__**A hot summer night, fell like a net**_

Pompeii, Volcano day and he had rushed into save Donna. Jack had saved the day with him watching from the window as he had worked in the irradiated room as they strived to help professor Yana reach Utopia.

I've gotta find my baby yet

He used to have a family, back with the Time lords but he had watched them perish as the time war destroyed Gallifrey. Also he now had a young blonde with the same DNA as him, her name was Jenny but he had left her lifeless body behind not releasing that she had his ability to regenerate.

_  
__**I need you to soothe my head  
Turn my blue heart to red**_

Rose had loved Micky, but who could stay in a simple earthen relationship when you had Time lord showing you the universe?__

_** Doctor, doctor give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you**_

Jack loved him. Martha loved him. Rose loved him!_  
_

**No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you**

Yet he only ever fell in love with Rose, and that had cost to be paid.__

_**A pretty face don't make no pretty heart**_

He had such a great smile, face that would show an emotion with extreme force and a set of dark or sparkling eyes.

**I learned that buddy, from the start  
You think I'm cute, a little bit shy**

He wasn't one to show the emotion of love, yes you could tell that he cared for his companions, he would never leave one in strife with out travelling to the ends of the universe to save them or burning up a star to make sure they were alright and to say good bye.

**  
Momma, I ain't that kind of guy**

He was a lonely man. Death was his constant companion. So distancing him self from people, not becoming attached seemed the best way to continue to live.**  
**

**Doctor, doctor give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you**

They had all shared a kiss with the Doctor.

Rose when she was being possessed by _Lady Cassandra_

The Doctor had kissed Martha as a way to switch DNA in the hospital as the Judoon was searching it for an alien.

Captain Jack had locked lips with him as his previous self as they had fought off daleks in Satellite 5 the gaming station.

**No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you**

Martha had loved him but not received the same feelings, neither had Captain Jack. Rose was the Doctors true love, and she had been snatched away into a parallel universe.****

Wooah

I know you like it, you like it on top

When they won the day his smile was as bright as the sun, he felt on top of the world. His light-hearted personality helped to kept smiles upon all their faces. That was until danger or adventure would strike. But when it was his lose, he brooding was almost unbearable. Making all with him realize just how much each death of a companion or the innocent hurt him.

**Tell me momma are you gonna stop**

He seemed to have a need to help. Wether it was helping to open the under ground motor way up to the surface with the face of Boe or stopping the Masters plans for earth.****

You had me down, 21 to zip  
Smile of Judas on your lip

He had a wonderful smile, crocked and cheeky.

**  
Shake my fist, knock on wood**

And his home was amazing, with a changing backyard everyday. It was only made of wood in the shape of a blue police box, but it could withstand almost anything with its shields up.

**  
I've got it bad and I've got it good**

Yes they all loved him, but in time they all had to move on and they did.

Rose with the human twin of the doctor, who now lived in the parallax universe.

Martha and Micky who fought on earth.

Jack with his torchwood team, who have continued the doctor's work.

And Donna with her new husband ****

Doctor, doctor give me the news  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you

**No pill's gonna cure my ill  
I've got a bad case of lovin' you**

But no matter what if he called them they would be there, by his side in a split second. For being with the doctor meant adventure and the best time's of their lives with their favourite Time Lord.

Bones**_Robert Palmer - Bad Case of Loving You_**

Please please Review!!!


End file.
